Finding Earth
by CinnamonRoll347
Summary: Star Wars Harry Potter crossover
1. chapter 1

**I do not own Star Wars or Harry Potter**

Somewhere in the galaxy:

"Sir, we have found an object floating twards us," said one of Darth Vader's generals. He and Darth Vader were in the control room of the Death Star.

"Have you named the object?" asked Darth Vader

"Not quite sir, but it is an ancient object." Answered the general

A few moments later, the general was on the floor, struggling to breath

"Find the name, or else you will be an object in space you never wished to be: a dead one." Sneered Darth Vader, and walked off, leaving the general on the floor.

Darth Vader sat alone for the next few hours in his cacoon and sat, thinking in his chair. He thought about all the planets that were old. He had been told of the rings of the magnificent Saturn and Uranus, the large Jupiter,the small Neptune and Mars, Meurcury, Venus, and Earth. Darth Vader then heard the most annoying sound in the world when you are trying to think in your cacoon: footsteps.

"My lord." Said a scared voice.

Vader unlocked his cacoon and spun around in his chair to see his general. "What do YOU want?" Asked Darth Vader.

"I'm sorry you to bother you, but we have found the name of the planet. Earth."

"How?! I thought everyone was dead on that planet!!"

"Well, my lord, we were trying to find Luke Skywalker out in the galaxy, and pull him. We thought we found him, but it was Earth we found. The life there tricked us into thinking it was Skywalker, but it was a full planet of humans-us, my lord, our people! And we thought we couldn't make a living on ground."

"Interesting-maybe we can take control of this planet too! Alert the entire Death Star IMMEDIATELY!

"Yes my lord."


	2. Finding Earth Chapter 2

Somewhere At Hogwarts:

Harry, Hermione, and Ron are going to divinination class when the whole place shakes and Neville loses balance and falls down the spiral staircase.

"Neville, are you okay?,"Ron yells down at Neville, who is at the bottom. No answer, "Neville?" They all run down the staircase to see Neville unconscious. Hermione puts her hand over her mouth and gasps.

"He needs to go to the hospital wing." Harry says.

"Is that you, Harry? You don't look okay, you have three heads. Have you had a connection with Voldemort?" Said Neville, who obviously has a concussion.

"He's better off like that."sneered a voice behind them.

"Malfoy." Ron said through his teeth.

"Weasly." Draco said arrogantly.

"He's had enough trouble, and why aren't you in your class?" Asked Hermione.

"Same to you." Sneered Draco.

The whole place suddenly shook and Draco, Crabe, and Goyle fell over the railing and onto the floor.

"Serves them right." Said Hermione, who was smart enough to grab onto the railing. But, she looked back behind her to see all the boys unconscious. "Brilliant, just brilliant." Muttered Hermione.

"I'm glad you were there with them otherwise they would have serious injuries with the castle shaking over and over again." Madam Pomfrey said to Hermione, as she was busy tending to six boys.

"Has Dumbledore figured out why the castle is shaking? It's been doing this for weeks." Hermione said worriedly.

"Dumbledore says this is happening to the whole world. All the leaders from America to Russia cannot find out why." Answered Madam Pomfrey.

"It's also been snowing for months! It's June!" Hermione said

"Researchers have shown that we are getting further away from the sun, but also getting closer to another warm object. We'll be fine." Answered Madam Pomfrey. Harry and Ron woke and rose from being unconscious, Hermione immediately ran over to hug them.

"Thanks Hermione." Said Harry and Ron.

"Hey, where's our hug?" Draco sneered and laughed. Crabe and Goyle started laughing too. Hermione scrunched up her nose and threw him an evil and disgusting look that made them stop laughing. Footsteps came up the hallway and into the hospital and they turned to see their heads to see who it was.

"Does anyone know where Minerva is?"Dumbledore asked.

"She's at Hogsmeade preparing. The children are getting desperate to go, since we're behind a month to get there." Answered Madam Pomfrey. Dumbledore turned his head to the other seven beings in the room.

"Hermione, thank you for comforting Potter and Weasly, but it time you get to your classes." Dumbledore prompted. Hermione nodded and wayved goodbye and stepped out the door.

"Maloy, Crabe, Goyle, Potter, and Weasly, and Neville. I am very sorry for your injuries. The castle will not stop shaking. It is getting more severe every time." Dumbledore said.

"Is it-magic?" Ron asked

"Not quite. It is a mix of it, though." Answered Dumbledore. Harry and Ron looked at each other worriedly and Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"We can all do magic, so how do we not know that it is magic that's shaking the whole place? I'm telling my father about this!"said Draco angrily

Dumbledore is at Hagrid's hut, helping to clean it.

"I cannot thank you enough professor. Everything fell on the floor an' I was practically buried in it. I'm glad you stopped by." Said Hagrid.

"Hagrid, we need to talk about something."said Dumbledore in a tired voice

"Anythin' sir, what'cha need?" Answered Hagrid

"It's about the castle shaking. We think the Earth is being being pulled to another object, we just don't know what."


	3. Finding Earth Chapter 3

Somewhere In the Galaxy:

Luke and his friends are in the millennium falcon reading a digital newspaper when they find out about Earth.

"Han, where'd you get this?" Asked Leiah

"I already told you, some alien at the Cantina was selling these, he told us he had bought them from the best trust worthy printing shop." Answered Han

"Which shop?" Asked Luke

"He said "Shooting Stars"." Answered Han

"Sounds like that's from the dark side. All the Dark side's Shops have "Star" in them," Said C3PO, "For example, the Feeding 5 Star Cantina." Han looked nervous when C3PO said this.

"Han, you weren't looking for another ride to this "Earth", were you? Or hunting bounties again?"said Leiah

"Listen, sweet cheeks, the Dark side's Cantinas are the best places to find bounties, and rides. And if you complete a favor for the ride-givers, then you basically do both. It's my hobby."said Han. Leiah scrunched up her nose and stormed out of the control room. Everyone went quite.

"Han, that is a digital newspaper from the most trusted printing shop on the _Dark side,"_ said Luke reassuringly," I believe you."

"Thanks kid."said Han

"Wait, why didn't you tell us about this sooner. You got this a month ago." Asked Luke, who just saw the date of the issue.

"I wanted to at least try to find a ride to surprise you guys, since I know I've been letting you down recently." Said Han in a defeated voice.

"Han..." Luke said, touched. All of the sudden, the Death Star appeared on the radar, just a light year away or so.

"Speaking of Stars..." Said Han

"You're not going twards it, are you?" Asked C3PO

"The rebel alliance just came on the radio," Said Leiah appearing at the door," They need help at the Death Star, trying to release Earth from the pull of the Death Star."

"Yes, as a matter of fact we are going twards it, C3PO." Said Han

"We're here." Said Han, after they traveled at light speed. There, in front of them, was the Death Star, and to the right of it, was a blue and green planet.

"That's it: Earth." Said Han. Suddenly, there was a creak in the millennium falcon, and they were being pulled to the Death Star.

 **Sorry for the short story and cliffhanger! It takes a while to come up with ideas.**

 **-CinnamonRoll347**


	4. What lies In an Astronomers head

**Thanks to everyone who was so nice about this story!**

 **Almost all of the comments were really negative, but someone helped me push through**

 **Her name is BananaQUEEN13**

 **The reason I decided to continue this is because people were following and favoriting this like crazy**

 **So without further ado, here is your long-waited for next chapter**

 _Somewhere In the galaxy:_

"Sir, we have been alerted that another object is falling into our tractor beam. It might be the actual

Luke Skywalker." Said a general, walking up to Darth Vader. Darth Vader pondered upon it for a few moments.

" Once both objects have arrived, I want to see all living things on them immediately." Darth Vader ordered, staring out at the stars from the command center of the Death Star. He looked at the planet that they were dragging in, and then what looked like the Mellenium Falcon farther away.

"So t-the whole E-arth?" Asked the general

"No, only the ones who try to escape from my wrath." Darth Vader sneered

"Yes my Lord." The general said hastily

Somewhere In the Galaxy:

Hermione is walking to charms, flustered that she is late.

"I heard that there was some sort of thing in outer space. I heard that the astronomy class is working on it." Said a student as Hermione passed by them. Hermione rolled her eyes. She was not looking to Astronomy later that day now. Hermione turned to enter a room, discovering that students were using their wands to help clean a mess that the shaking was causing. She rolled her eyes once again. She saw all the broken bookshelves on the ground.

"Reparo!" Hermione yelled, fixing all the bookshelves at once.

"Oh, yes, thank you Ms.Granger!" Professor Flitwick said happily. Hermione grimaced.

"Wengardium Leviosa!" Hermione yelled. All the books went on the shelves again. She went forward to Professor Flitwick, as students stared in awe at her as she passed.

"Ms.Granger, thank you! We have been working this whole class time I-" Professor Flitwick said, but cut off.

"I do not waste my time on these things, I want permission to skip this class. I have learned everything I need to for this ENTIRE year." Hermione whispered in Flitwick's ear.

Flitwick was speechless. Hermione handed him a peice of parchment, already signed by Headmaster Dumbledore. Flitwick grabbed his quill hastily and signed his name. Hermione whipped it out of his hands and went into the hallway. She she made sure no one was looking, and turned to where Hagrid's hut would be. She exited out of the doors, onto a field, and traveled to the hut. She rapped in the door, and waited. She could hear most of the teacher's voices inside, including Dumbledore's. The door opened up to see Hagrid with a crossbow.

"Hermione, good to see you! Glad'ja could make it today! Do ya have th' note?" Hagrid whispered to Hermione.

Hermione handed him a note, on one side was a paragraph from professor Dumbledore saying:

 _Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,_

 _This note proclaims that you may skip your next class to go to today's meeting, learning and educating all allowed and extinguished minds about our mysterious shaking. We are very sorry about your friends and hope that they will soon get better. Bring this note to every meeting, lest you want to be kicked out._

 _ **Signed, PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE**_

Hagrid read this, making sure it was full proof, and let Hermione in. Teachers were standing and sitting by the fire, sipping butterbeer and tea as they talked. Fang was sitting by the door, ready to attack, even though he would probably coward away.

"Hermione, thank you for helping us. We know that you are one of the best Astronomer students in the 6th year." said Professor Sprout, turning around to greet Hermione.

"Shall we start, then?" Said Professor Snape.

"Yes, of course Serverus, just as long as you'll be helpful this time!" Professor Mcgonnagal snapped.

"My dear Headmistress, I will have you know that my students have actually been doing well this year, so I was teaching classes the last few times." Professor Snape argued.

"We all know you were taking your time, telling Peeves to pull pranks on the students. Dean knows, he saw you do that with his own eyes." Mcgonnagal yelled. There was a murmuring of agreement among the teachers.

"Enough bickering, we should get started." Professor Dumbledore said from behind The Daily Prophet. He then put it down, looking at everyone.

"Well, list'n to 'im!" Hagrid inquired. All the teachers hastily grabbed seats, and Hermione sat at the end of the table, opposite of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore grabbed the Prophet and showed it to everyone.

"This is happening all over the world, and we are now getting so far away from the sun that the other side of the world is staring to get cold, and the North Pole, Soth pole, and Greenland have no more existing life. Antarctica has evacuated everyone, and we are getting winter." Dumbledore said calmly. There was a murmuring for a second or two.

"We have to help our planet somehow, maybe with our own magic, perhaps?" Mcgonnagal suggested.

"That's absurd!" Sprout chimed.

"Are you kidding me, spreading a charm or a spell across the sea? Do you know how crazy that sounds?!" Said someone that Hermione didn't recognize.

"Then a plan would at least help!" Hermione said, finally getting all the teacher's attention.

"What kind of plan then?" Mcgonnagal asked.

"I shall try to make one at Astronomy." Hermione insisted.

"If ya say so..." Hagrid said.

"That sounds like the minority of the problem, what if-" Professor Sprout started, trying to make a plan herself.

"We are not playing the "what if" game, this is real life." Dumbledore said.

"Well then! Meetn' dismissed!" Hagrid said.

"I can agree to that." Snape whispered.

"So can I." Mcgonnagal murmured, sending a menacing look to Snape. Hermione stepped out the door, looking up at the night sky. Hermione sighed.

"Guess I'm not getting any sleep tonight either." Hermione said, talking to the sky. There was one star that seemed to get closer, about every 10 mins or so. Tonight it seemed closer then ever, it seemed to pierce the atmosphere.

"That one, there. That is what is pulling us in," Hermione whispered," how come we still don't know what it is?"

 **Well there you go! Please don't hate me! I promise I will post more chapters on this story soon!**

 **But for now, please leave _nice_ comments or suggestions.**

 ** _Signed, CINNAMONROLL347_**


	5. Chapter 5

**. Avoids spells from wands and shoots from blasters.**

 **I'm sorry! I promise I'll write more often!**

 **.Avoids an unforgivable curse.**

 **Fine! Here you go!**

 **Somewhere in the galaxy:**

Han groans as he looks ahead of them. It's been hours since they were pulled into the Death Star's tractor beam. Luke is running around the Falcon, believing that there was some way out of it.

"What about this button?" Like asked

"that's the self-destruct button." Han answers sarcastically. Luke sighs.

"There must be something to deflect the tractor beam!" Luke says, flustered

"Stop trying. There isn't a button, switch, lever, or ship in the whole galaxy that can get us out of this." Han yells. Luke opens his mouth a few times, as if to say something.

"Master Luke, are you a fish.?" C3PO asks

"I'm just trying to say that maybe this button-" Luke spits out.

"There is no button! I own this ship! I have tried every button. I've been in too many situations like this that maybe I should add a self-destruct button!" Han yells. The Falcon goes quiet. Leia walks in again, and makes all heads turn to her.

"At least we're getting closer." She says. Chewbacca groans in agreement. Luke has folded his arms and has sat himself in the back row seats. Leia sits up front next to Han. Leia furiously starts typing a message to someone.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa Princess! Who ya writing to?" Han exclaims.

"My father. He'll come for me." Leia answers.

"And what about the rest of us?!" C3PO asks worridely.

"We shouldn't be inviting the whole- um, what ever you call yourselves these days over!" Han points out. Chewbacca nods. Leia rolls her eyes. She stops writing and pretends she deletes the message, but presses the send button instead.

"There. It's gone. They'll never come." Leia says, disappointed. She smirks after she sees ships flying in.

"Rebel fleets are here!" A star fighter flyer yells into a radio. Han turns off the radio and looks about into space. He sighs defeatedly, and turns the radio back on.

"Millennium Falcon is here," Han says into the radio, " we could really use your help."

"That's something I thought I would never hear you say." Luke jokes.

Somewhere At Hogwarts:

Ron and Harry look at each other from across their beds at the hospital wing as they try to use their brainpower to get up. Ron holds his breath and passes out a few times while Harry succeeds. Harry laughs at him and helps him out of bed.

"Are you trying to pass out?" Harry laughs.

" I wish I would I'm bored, " Ron replies, " at least knocking myself out would cure that." Ron and Harry give their thanks to Ms. Pomfrey and go out to the courtyard, where everyone is dead quiet. They see a tired Hermione, with dark circles under her eyes, scanning an astronomy book about stars and planets, occasionally scribbling drawings and notes. They see Colin and Dean exchanging notes on an exam they have. Ron immediately rummages through his books and gets out pieces of parchment and a book and sits down on a rock. Harry looks at Ron curiously. Ron mouths, " I have an exam in 5 minutes!" Harry facepalms and sits next to Ron.

"That looks like... a journal for... charms?" Harry asks

" it's _supposed_ to be over a span of a week of what we've learned but..." Ron replies

"But what?" Harry inquires

"This is my first time writing in it." Ron squeaks

" Go over to Hermione she'll help you." Harry smirks

" No. Freakin. Way." Ron states. Suddenly, the wind whistles and Hemione's papers start flying everywhere.

"Still, no." Ron says.

" I promise you won't fail. Both on the exam _and_ asking for help." Harry promises. Ron looks flustered, and opens his mouth a few times and gets up, defeated.

" Go get her!" Harry says as he pushes Ron twards Hermione. Ron sends him a look that says," I'm gonna kill you when I come back." Harry tries not to laugh once he sees this look. Ron starts helping pick up Hermione's papers.

" Ronald, you're helping me. What do you need?" Hermione asks, seeing Ron's plan. Ron starts blushing but eventually finds his brain.

" I um, have a exam thing with a journal with duh-um charms and I uh-want um how do you say? " Ron blurts

"Help?" Hermione says, raising an eyebrow.

" yeah that thing that I need." Ron answers. Harry bursts out laughing, and Ron gives up and stares at the ground.

" I'll help you, Harry you better come along before Ron melts into soup. He's bright red." Hermione says, walking off into the study hall. Harry can barely walk as he goes up to Ron, laughing his head off.

"Don't worry, I'm here now." Harry says, and resumes laughing.

 **I feel REALLY horrible for procrastinating. I hope you are satisfied with this! School almost literally blew up in my face.** **By the way tell me in the comments if you thought the**

 **

Ron and Hermione scene was funny! I believe Harry

Potter Fanfiction is not the same without

Ron's comic relief.

**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people of Fanfiction! And before you ask, yes I am still alive.**

 **(I procrastinate too much) thank you for the amazing reviews!**

 **They make my heart feel fuzzy.**

 **Some where I the Galaxy:**

"I'm glad you're still alive! The commander says. Leia smiles once she hears his voice.

"Yeah, can you help us now?" Han says impatiently.

"Han!" Leia yells.

"We have just the tool you need to get out. It has this magical deflecting thing that also shows yourself in it." The commander's co-pilot says.

"You mean a mirror?" Luke laughs.

"Uh... yeah" the co-pilot responds

"How will we make it deflect the tractor beam?" Leia asks them.

"Duh-um that's what we don't know." The commander says disappointedly. Han facepalms and Luke walks out of the room. All of the pilots go silent.

"At this point, we can see the Death Star, and by my calculations, we have and hour left until we reach it." C3PO says. R2D2 rolls into the room and beeps.

"As if you can do calculations faster than me!" C3PO replies. R2D2 beeps angrily.

"Fine, you win." C3PO sighs disappointedly, and walks slowly out of the room. Han looks at this scene and makes a confused face and then turns around to see the Death Star once again. They all sat awkwardly until the commander spoke.

" Um... It appears we have a beam that can try and deflect the other one."

"Great. Let's test it out." Han says impatiently. The biggest ship starts drifting into the tractor beam, and locks in with it. Unexpectedly, the Falcon stays intact with the beam, as if it were a chain. No one seems to worry about this, though.

"Five, four, three, two, one." The co-pilot says carefully.

 **Somewhere on Earth:**

"No, that charm would be on the fifth day, because I saw students with snake tongues." Hermione corrected. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all in study hall, where Harry still couldn't stop laughing.

"Don't you think ding-dong Ron is a good nickname?" Harry jokes. Ron rolls his eyes.

"So then would the last day would be the bird call charm?" Ron asks.

"No-actually, yes," Hermione replies, " you're all done"

"Thanks Hermione" Ron says as he gets up, and helps Harry up in the process.

" You were very smooth." Harry says as they walk twards the dormitories. Ron immediately starts looking as close as a human tomato as you can get.

"Shut up." Ron whispers.

"C'mon, at least I'm friendly teasing you instead of Malfoy the ferret coming and ruining your life." Harry points out. Two very plump boys turn the corner and start shouting, " Tomato!"

"Speaking of ferrets..." Ron sighs.

"Hmmmm wonder if he's fresh to pick, and if he's _juicy_." Crabbe says.

"Yeah spill those _juicy_ secrets weasel!" Goyle yells. Ron immediately flushes so he looks like a ghost.

"I guess you've been doing that so much you can do it on will." Harry says, bewildered by his friend. They pass the courtyard and realize it's dark.

"Oh crap!" Ron yells, and runs off. Harry shakes his head and looks at the courtyard. A bright, transparent light bursts out of the side he was looking at, heading straight for him.

"What the-" Harry murmurs. The bright light hits him with a wave of wind, and knocks him against the wall, knocking him out.

 **I love cliffhangers, don't you?**

 **Please comment saying what hilarious scenes I should put in next!**

 ** _-CinnamonRoll347_**


	7. The Cloaked Being

**I can't even remember the last time I updated**

 **I'm sure all of you wonderful people understand**

 **Here is your long waited for chapter!**

 **Somewhere in the galaxy:**

"So? Did it work?!" Han yelled. The pilot looked at his partner. The co pilot gave a nervous laugh.

"Wrong button"

" Phineas, why?!" The pilot shouted, shaking his head. Han facepalmed. Phineas nervously messed with controls until he found the right one.

"That was the air beam, who knows why we have that" leia sighed. Phineas flicked a switch, and knocked the Falcon out like a ball against a bat. The big ship then swerved out of the beam, with cheers heard from all directions of the galaxy.

 _ssssssssss_

Heels of boots clicked on the jet-black floor as the general nervously walked up the steps to a window.

"Yes, I've heard..." Darth Vader snapped. His breathing was slow and relaxed as it came out of his helmet.

"Sir, you should be killing me right now" the general remarked, surprised. Darth Vader's breathing came out as a sigh as he looked out of he control room window. Button beeps were heard in the pit of computers below. Vader looked out at the blue and green sphere, and looked over to the fleet of ships.

" _they_ already have a plan. Not a smart one. One that causes them to be _killed_ " Vader responded. The general flinched on the emphasis of some of his words, and nodded. He turned around to see someone in a cloak.

"S-sir!" The general whispered to Vader, who whisked around to see the cloaked being.

"I've finally met my match..." a hoarse voice chuckled under the cloak. Vader drew his saber, and tuned it on, its color barely shining of the cloak. The cloaked person responded by drawing a wand.

 **Somewhere on Earth:**

Harry opened his eyes, to see the courtyard in daylight. He quickly gathered himself up, and raised. He cracked his back, making a sound that he recoiled against. Shoes were heard running from the corner.

"Ron?!" Harry asked. Ron looked at Harry, and stopped, almost falling over.

"Harry?" Ron's voice cracked, " you're a mess!" Harry looked at himself, covered in a tige of blood, dust, and gravel, and looked like a blow-dryer hot him.

"Let's go get Hermione, you're lucky it's a Saturday." Ron said, shaking his head.

On their way, they saw Dumbledore pacing by his Griffin door.

"Sir, are you alright?" Harry inquired. Dumbledore snapped his head to them, and ushered them over.

"There has been a disturbance," Dumbledore whispered. Ron and Harry raised eyebrows and looked at each other, " Voldemort is gone, off of this planet, even" 

"That's impossible, how?!" Ron insisted

" his flying cloud and spells was all we got out of a death eater" Dumbledore answered. Harry and Ron briefly imagined Voldy on a cloud with rainbows, and fought down a laughing fit. 

"Just don't do anything stupid" Dumbledore stated, and went back to pacing. Harrry and Ron immediately ran off, and once out of ear shot, started laughing their heads off.

 **I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **I'm hoping I can write more in the future!**

 **Stay sweet! - _CinnamonRoll_**


	8. The Duel

**Hello peeps! I now have a wattpad account under this same name. I don't have anything up yet as of now, but I will soon! Also, thanks for all the feedback! I'll try to pay attention to those things, and clean my story up. Don't be afraid to leave suggestions. Thanks again!**

 **Somewhere in the Galaxy:**

The cloaked figure smirked under his masked identity. Darth Vader watched as the figure almost levitated up the stairs towards him, while the figure started talking.

" wonder how I got here, hmm? Well that's a whole other story. What really matters is who wins. We both want this wonderful universe, but who gets it?"

By now the figure was straight across from Vader. The cloaked being shot a spell at the General's feet, and a red ray illuminated the unknown identity. His face was otherworldly, his expression pure mischief. Silence fell, everyone confused between amazement and terror. The General gulped as he stared at the charred flooring that emanated steam and a repulsive smell at his feet.

He immediately turned and ran, his heels clicking away. Vader's saber gave off wavering noises and heat. Vader breathed in and out calmly, his hands fiddling with the handle on his saber.

" you're the one I've been hearing about. On that planet. I felt your presence. Why not take custody of this universe together. Unstoppable, you and I would be." Vader insisted. The figure chuckled. _All this way for this?_ The cloaked being thought.

"Well, naïve Vader, what is my name? If you dare to speak it" the figure responded. Darth Vader hesitated, while the cloaked figure's smile and the tension grew bigger.

"Voldemort, welcome to the Death Star. Prepare to meet your match!" Vader exclaimed, changing to a charging position.

"So be it!" Voldemort yelled. At that, Voldemort's wand shot green light at Vader, but his opponent blocked it with his saber.

"Sheer luck!" Voldemort responded. He then casted multiple curses, all of which were blocked again by Vader, who countered. He swirled his saber in his hand, and slashed at Voldemort, who created a transparent shield around himself. Vader stabbed his way in, and went for another one into Voldemort's heart. Voldemort's sheild went down, and fell to the floor.

"You really thought you could fight your way in? It takes leader and dictatorship to run the galaxy. You're not worthy of either. All you know is chaos and dueling. That is what you get for not accepting an offer." Vader emphasized, glaring down **(even though no one could tell)** at Voldemort.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a planet to destroy. Take him away." Vader said casualy to a few gaurds who came. Vader snatched Voldemort's wand, but Vodlemort held on, pure hatred in his expression. The gaurds tried to wrestle the wand free, but Vader told them off.

"Give me my wand!" Voldemort shouted. His eyes went wide as his wand started to break. The two of them stared at the cracks in the wand, neither giving up.

 _sssssssssss_

Well, what's the plan now general?" Han asked into the radio after the excitement and cheers died down. Luke was waiting anxiously beside Han, practically jumping up and down, ready to kick some imperial butt.

"Well there's that blue and green planet," the General suggested. Luke's expression fell and turned away, " maybe we can land there, to see if there's life and if they need help." Leia listened intently, and thought deeply about the planet. Chewbacca made growling noises.

"Shut up. As if Chewy." Han rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't hurt to try" Leia reminded Han. Han nodded.

"Let's go check this planet out, I guess." Han shrugged. He shifted the Falcon so it faced earth. Han couldn't stop staring at the planet. There was something about it. Maybe the way the whisps of clouds moved over the surface, or maybe the way it moved so silent and gracefully.

"Han? Space **(because they're not on earth)** to Han? Helooo?" Luke asked, waving his hand in front of Han's face. Han slapped Luke's hand and flew the Falcon forward, leaving Chewbacca to laugh at them.

 **Somewhere on earth:**

"Do you really think Voldemorts gone?" Germaine asked, pacing by the fire In the Griffindor common room. Harry and Ron were lazing on the couches, not really caring. They were surrounded by food and sweets from their last trip to Hogsmeade.

"We really don't know much about him, why make assumptions?" Ron suggested before he popped a cauldron cake into his mouth. Hermione looked at him as if he killed someone, and shook her head. By now everyone was used to the castle shaking, and knew the cues. Beneath Hermione, a small crack was heard.

" Hang onto something!" Harry exclaimed, collecting all his goodies from Hogsmeade, clinging onto the couch, along with Ron doing the same. Hermione raced over to a chair with her studying materials on it. The ground gave a menacing grumble, that shook all the students heads, and the earth shook, the wind blowing faster against the castle. After a minute or two of this, all was still.

"Okay, we at least need to figure out what's shaking our whole planet!" Hermione yelled madly. She immediately turned and stomped out of the common room.

"Where's she going?" Harry asked, tired of all this new information.

"Probably to the library," Ron said, " she practically lives there"

 **Thanks for sticking with me and waiting for this update! Again, don't be afraid to criticize and leave suggestions.**

 **Stay sweet! _-CinnamonRoll_**


End file.
